Gracias a Molly
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Porque es gracias a Molly que a Charlie le gusten los dragones Ella, involuntariamente, lo incitó a la que futuramente sería su profesión: dragonolista. Para newfictioner. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundirijillo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Intercambio de Regalos 2014"** del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_Mi AI es **newfictioner**. Su petición era: "Algo sobre Charlie. Lo que sea. Me encanta ese personaje y Rowling le dedicó muy pocas lineas". Así pues, hice algo de Charlie, súper corto pero es algo. Espero que te guste y no me odies. La idea original no era así, iba a tener tres capítulos..._

_Veré si alcanzo a terminar un regalo que llevo 200 palabras. No prometo nada XDD_

* * *

_**Gracias a Molly**_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

El viento golpeaba contra la ventana, provocando demasiado ruido en la habitación para poder dormir. Parecía que el viento estuviera susurrando al oído de Charlie. Este se removía inquieto en su cama. Pateaba las ropas y las amontonaba a los pies, luego las volvía a estirar para poder taparse. Era una noche muy fría y el aire gélido le golpeaba las mejillas y la nariz, entumesiéndolas. Podía ver por la ventana como la nieve caía y se arremolinaba en el jardín. Mañana sería un día nevado, pensó Charlie con una sonrisa. Eso significaba diversión.

Charlie se bajó de la cama, buscando algo con que pasar el sueño. Fue hacia a unas cajas llenas de polvos para ver que había en ellas. Abrió la que tenía más polvo. En los cuentos la caja con más polvo, la más fea, siempre es la mejor, la que tiene más secretos. No era gran cosa, pensó desilusionado después de abrirla. Tenía unas cuantas revistas de motores muggles que seguramente era de su papá y unos juguetes rotos, de Bill quizás. Revolvió las cosas para ver si encuentra algo más interesante. Vio un cuento que se llamaba _"Las aventuras de Robian, el jinete de dragón"._ Charlie lo hojeó, curioso. Se trataba de un joven que tenía un dragón color plateado y juntos emprendían diversas aventuras, como derrotar a los malvados hechiceros y rescatar a damiselas en peligro. En una imagen aparece el dragón volando, con las alas muy extendidas. Charlie nunca había visto una criatura así de impresionante, con sus escamas de color plata, haciendo que pueda pasar desapercibido por las nubes. Su gran llamarada, blanca como la nieve, que congelaba a todos sus enemigos.

Charlie se podía imaginar a sí mismo arriba de ese dragón, volando sobre los valles y lagos, viendo todo en miniatura. Afirmándose de su silla para montar y subir muy alto, para después dar giros y bajar precipitadamente. Era una imagen que se le hacía genial. Pronto se olvidó del frío y la ventana que no deja de golpetear a causa del viento y deja que su imaginación cree escenas de él montado en su dragón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Chalie le pregunta a Molly si había más cuentos de ese tal Robian en casa. Molly lo mira desconcertada. Charlie le aclaró a que cuentos se refería y en donde los había encontrado.

–Son unos cuentos muy antiguos, hijo –dijo Molly mientras le servía desayuno a Percy. Charlie asiente cabizbajo con un brillo de desilusión en sus ojos– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te gustaron?

–Me gustaron los dragones –contestó, nuevamente animado por hablar de ese tema por el que había adquirido un gusto.

–Creo que hay algo por ahí sobre dragones –dijo Molly sacando las tostadas del fuego porque se le estaban quemando–. Si quieres puedo buscar…

–¡Sí! –respondió, inmediatamente entusiasmado.

Su mamá le pasó un libro que se llama_ "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"_, era mucho mejor que el cuento. En ese libro salía más información sobre los dragones, pronto Charlie se aprendió todo sobre ellos. Estaba el _Ironbelly Ucraniano_, que era el más grande de todos y el _Vipertooth Peruano_, que era el más pequeño. El _Colacuerno Húngaro_, el más peligroso de todos y el _Galés Verde Común_ que se consideraba menos problemático que otros. Había de distintos colores y provenían de diferentes lugares, algunos lanzaban distintos tipos de fuegos y preferían distintos tipos de carnes. No importara cual fuera o por cual le preguntaran, Charlie se sabría todo de él.

Pronto le empezó a hablar a su familia que quiere volar en un dragón y que será el mejor dragonolista del mundo. Porque ahora sabe que hay una profesión mágica que se dedica al cuidado y prevalencia de esas fantásticas criaturas. Sus hermanos reían y hacían bromas, diciendo que se iba a caer o que el dragón lo matará apenas vea un mechón pelirrojo sobresaliendo detrás de una pared. Charlie solo los ignoraba, él sabía que iba a ser el mejor. Su madre, por otro lado, estaba más preocupada. ¡Dragones! ¿No se podría haber obsesionado con otro animal? Charlie trataba de calmarla diciéndole que, como él iba a ser el mejor, no le pasaría nada.

* * *

La chimenea estaba prendida, unos calcetines de navidad adornaban la parte superior de ella. Por todas partes había adornos navideños, como muérdagos o pequeños santas, ataviados en sus trajes rojos con blanco. Charlie miró el árbol de navidad que estaba en una esquina rodeado de regalos, preguntándose cual será de él. Su mamá lee los nombres que están escritos en las tarjetas de las envolturas y se los pasa a Ginny para que los entregue. Ella parecía estar muy feliz con la tarea que se le encomendó, caminaba muy rápido para entregar el presente y siempre tropezaba con sus mismos pies por aquello.

En el momento en que su mamá dijo su nombre su corazón empieza a latir más rápido por la emoción y se comenzó a impacientar por la demora de Ginny. Cuando al fin llegó con el paquete en sus pequeñas manos de bebé, Charlie lo recibe impacientemente y rasga la envoltura, tirando los coloridos papeles lejos. Era un pequeño dragón hecho a lana de color naranjo. Miró a Molly con los ojos y la boca abierta, preguntándose cómo pudo hacer algo tan perfecto. Pero, claro, es Molly y cuando de coser se tratase, ella lo podía todo. Charlie corrió hacia ella, rozando a Ginny y haciendo que esta se tambaleé, empujando a Bill que le obstruía el camino y corriendo a Ron que estaba al lado de su mamá. Se abalanzó sobre Molly y le empezó a besar la cara, diciendo que es la mejor mamá del mundo y que ese era sin duda el mejor regalo que jamás ha recibido.

Charlie volvió a su lugar y empezó a jugar con su dragón de lana. Es gracias a Molly que a él le gusten los dragones, ella le buscó el libro que decía todo sobre los dragones y ella le regaló el peluche de dragón. Ella, involuntariamente, lo incitó a la que futuramente sería su profesión: dragonolista.

* * *

_Esto va con todo mi amor a **newfictioner**, espero que te haya gustado :)_


End file.
